Image forming systems may include substrate positioning units to position substrates in a printzone. The image forming systems may also include a fluid applicator unit to apply fluid such as ink to a substrate in the printzone to form images thereon. At times, a portion of the fluid received by the substrate may subsequently be transferred to components of the image forming system.